Teachers Beware
by Angel23
Summary: Harry, Ron , and Hermione get bored and diside to go spy on some of the teachers. Tee Hee. Please R/R


Teachers Beware You are Being Watched.  
  
Author: Okey you know I don't own these characters. Well if you were smart you would  
anyway.   
  
  
Ron: I'm so BORED!  
Hermione: *burst into an explosion of words*  
Harry: HERMIONE!! Can't you see we don't care!?  
Hermione: Well....*she says insulted*  
  
Harry: I got it!  
Ron: You got an idea?  
Harry: No Ron, got milk. Yes I have an idea!  
Hermione: Well spit it!  
Harry: Ok *spits*  
Hermione: No! I ment tell the idea!  
Harry: Well, did you ever wonder what all the teachers do when there   
alone?  
Ron: What do you mean  
Harry: I mean we can go spy on all of them.  
Hermione: How are we going to do that?  
Harry: *holds up invisiblity cloak*  
Hermione: I don't know about this.  
Harry: Oh come on.  
Hermione: Fine, but if I get into trouble it's you're fualt.  
  
They all slipped under the invisibility cloak and went down the hall.  
  
Harry: Who will we go to first.  
Ron: Flitwick  
Harry: Ok let's go.  
*in Flitwick's office*  
Hermione: What's he doing, I can't see, Ron's head's in the way.  
Ron: He's reading a book.  
Harry: Well how do we get him to move?  
Ron: I have an idea. *throws a straw berry at Flitwick*  
Flitwick: *looks around*  
Hermione: Hehe, do that again.  
Ron:*throws another one*  
Harry: *starts to make animal noises*  
Ron: Stop.  
Harry: Why he can't see us remember. *yoodles*  
Flitwick: *sqeaks and runs out the door*  
Hermione: Look, you scared him.  
Ron: Let's see what book he was reading.  
They all walked over to his desk.  
Harry: What the? The whole stinkin book's in latin!  
Ron: *stares in disbelief*  
Hermione: Who do we go to now?  
Ron: I thought you didn't want to do this Hermione?  
Hermione: This is pretty fun.  
Harry: Let's go see what Binns is doing.  
They all went down the hall to Binn's ofice and went in.   
Harry: He's just standing there! Who in the world could jus stand there!  
Hermione: Oh wait! I think he's doing something else.  
  
Binn's had obvisly possesed Draco Malfoy and was making him repedily run into the wall.  
  
Ron: Go Proffesor Binns!  
Harry: Oh yeah! We won't be seeing Malfoy in class tomorrow!  
Ron: *smiles evily* Let's go see what Snape is doing.  
Harry: Yeah...  
*in Snapes office*  
Hermione: Oh what a sight this is!   
  
Snape was dancing around the room resiting poetry while listening to Brittany Spears.  
  
Harry: *Takes out a camera and takes a picture.*  
Snape: *Stops when he sees the flash and he knew who it was* POTTER!!!  
Harry: Run!  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermione ran as fast as they could down the hall until they came to the ladder  
that led to Prof. Trelawney's office. They stoped panting. Until Hermione laughed evily.  
  
Hermione: Look!  
  
Trelawney was handing some guy, who was a real phycic a check.   
Phycic Guy: 100 gallons isn't enough lady.  
Trelawney: What do you mean not enough!  
Phycic Guy: I sit under you're table telling you all the answers, and telling you   
what is going to happen to all the kids all day long, and this is all you give me!?  
  
Ron: *tries not to laugh*  
Harry: YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM 1000 JUST FOR DARING TO GO UNDER YOU'RE TABLE!  
Phycic Guy: I don't know who that was but he's right. Your feet stink!  
Trelawney: Uggh! Who is that!  
Hermione: C'mon lets get out of here before we get caught.  
  
They went out of Trelawney's room and went to McGonagall's. they couldn't beleive what they saw.  
Okey, get this, she had a laser gun in her hand and was shooting a dummie of Snape. (not that  
he already isn't)When she was done shooting it. Threw it to the ground, let out a spanish war cry  
and karate' kicked it, then began to rapidly punch it.  
  
Hermione: I-I-I, oh dear.  
Ron: Well there's something you don't see every day...  
Harry: I'm speachless.  
Hermione and Ron: You just said something.  
  
McGonagall was now biting the head of the dummie.  
  
Ron: Ok, now this is starting to scare me.  
Hermione: Yeah, let's leave.  
  
As they headed down the hall they passed Filch's office.  
  
Harry: Hey let's see what he does.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the door and listend.  
  
Filch: You will controle me no more Mrs. Norris.  
Mrs. Norris: *Swats Filch across the face.*  
Filch: Bad kitty.  
Mrs. Norris: *swats him again*  
Filch: I mean, good kitty.   
Ron: *jaw dropes*  
Hermione: *burst out laughing*  
Harry: That was stupid!  
Filch: *hears the voices* Sick 'em Mrs. Norris!  
Harry: Let's get out of here!  
  
They run back into Gryffindor common room and let out an evil laughter as the lightingin struck.  
  
Hermione: Why is it every time someone evily laughs a storm comes.  
Ron: Dunno.  
Harry: Well anyway, we will have to do that again. Next time we will watch the other teachers.  
All: *Let out another evil laugh.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
